trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Soundtrack
What follows is a list of suggested/proposed themes for cities and locations of Tatsu, taken from various /vp/ threads and other venues of discussion. These songs are generally taken from other sources and are mostly meant to only provide the general feel of how the music would sound if a Tatsu-centric game was ever made. List Audubon Town * General background theme: Twoson theme, 'Boy Meets Girl' - MOTHER 1+2 Soundtrack * General background theme (Night): Dusk on the Excess Express, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door * The Two Cents Arcade's background theme: fezufo's ROLAND JX-305 1985 Arcade-style tune Breeze Valley * Background theme (maybe a bit too serious?): A Land Controlling Roads - Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Centria * General background theme: To Aru Majutsu no Index OST 2 - Tsuugakuro * Theme for serious business: Sahasrara - Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga Eureka City * General background theme - Theme of Unwound Future - Professor Layton and the Unwound Future OST Fortuna City * General background theme - Nimbasa City - Pokémon Black and White * Another general background theme - Karma City - Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 Giha City/Mine * General background theme for either the City or the Mine: City (Japan) - Front Mission 3 OST Gondolia Multiple ways to take this town's music have been suggested. * General background theme: Venetian Lute Music * Another general background theme: Summers theme (EarthBound) - The One-Ups cover * Possible background theme (Night?): Bar (General Purpose) - Front Mission 3 OST Jade City * General background theme: Government - Front Mission 3 OST Meiro City * Marketplace/general background theme: Tabla Toy - Beats Antique Noire City * General background theme (night) or in nightclubs/gym: Faxing Berlin (Chris Lake Edit) - Deadmau5 Victory Road/Pokémon League * Before Victory Road theme: Ajna - Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga * Victory Road background theme: Spider's String: The Second Movement - Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga As you proceed further in, different parts of the track will play: first from 0:00 - 1:00, then 1:00 to 1: 45, then 1:45 to 2:05, then 2:05 to the end. * League background theme: Infiltration - Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 * Arrival or opening ceremonies: Ten wo Tsuke - Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann OST Primavera Town * General background theme: Ringo no E no Ue no Rakugaki - Baccano! OST Shenlong Monastery * General background theme: The Floating Kingdom of Dalaam - MOTHER 2/EarthBound OST Smuggon University * General background theme (maybe smugger): Balamb Garden - Final Fantasy VIII * Another bg theme: UNL Pre-Battle Theme - The Scenery of Living Dolls Victoria City * Night theme: Old Pal - Bartender OST * Gym interior ballroom theme: Howl's Moving Castle Theme - Joe Hisaishi Music suggested for more than one town/purpose H-Cake - Uptown Walk * Suggestions: Main theme / start of a new adventure / victorious theme H-Cake - Sunny Rain H-Cake - Lend a Hand H-Cake - For Your Inspiration H-Cake - Maybe Another Day * Suggestions: Routes routes routes! Baccano! Theme * Suggestions: Ironclad City, Noire City, Fortuna City, ??? Poshley Heights - Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door * Suggestions: Victoria City, Dilentte Village, ??? Easy Muffin - Amon Tobin * Suggestions: Various abandoned locations (Abandoned sewers/subway tunnels in Breezetop, abandoned section of power plant in Wattsburg?) 4 Ton Mantis - Amon Tobin * Suggestions: Various abandoned locations (Abandoned sewers/subway tunnels in Breezetop, abandoned section of power plant in Wattsburg?) EGG Facility - Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 * Suggestions: Brings to mind 'navigating an artificial place'. Water Forest - Darker Than Black OST * Suggestions: Dilentte Village (night), tropical location? Svadhisthana - Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga * Suggestions: Any relaxed, slightly shady place MOTHER 3 - Murasaki Forest (Katana Swordfish Remix) * Suggestions: A shady location such as a forest, or a place where industry and nature meet Jerusalem theme - Splinter Cell Pandora Tomorrow * Suggestions: For suspenseful places/moments, possibly to do with Meiro City. Possibly for a suspenseful battle. "The Labyrinth of Ayala" - Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne * Suggestions: Depths of Shenlong Monastery, Shiidara Mountain, ??? Boggly Woods - Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door * Suggestions: A mystical forest or other place Space Foam - Planet X * Suggestions: Team Chandra base Puella Magi Madoka Magica OST: Scaena Felix * Suggestions: Quiet town or route of some kind Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey OST - Holy Miracle * Suggestions: Dramatic event theme (Chandra, legendary events, etc) Onestop.mid - Windows Easter Egg Theme * Suggestions: ??????? Battle themes * Team Chandra grunt battle: "Battle -Amala Network-" - Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne * Prelude to major Team Chandra-related battle: "Epic Battle - Prelude" - Digital Devil Saga 2 * Boss battle in Centria (Li Shan Fang in a villainous, non-gym context): Pleather for Breakfast, #2 Bad Girl's theme - No More Heroes * For same purpose as the above: Djedefre (Touhou arrange by C-CLAYS, Solar Sect of Mystic Wisdom - Nuclear Fusion) * A Chandra boss battle: Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey OST - Vehement Rage * Epic battle of some kind Under The Blue Sky - Enthusia * Epic battle 2 The Tyrannical Hero - Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey * Epic battle 3 Fiend - Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne * Epic battle 4 Hari-Hara - Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga * Akitla Gym leader Svetlana battle: Ice Queen - Wild Arms 5 * Maltus Gym leader Doctor Jason de Lorme battle: Haunted House theme - Rollercoaster Tycoon 3 * Noire Gym Leader Jérome battle: Being a Dickhead's Cool HAHA PSYCHE * Real Jérome battle: Pokémon Johto Gym Battle Remix - Melophobia * Another possible Jérome battle theme: Flairs - Trucker's Delight (Alex Gopher remix) * Gym Battle: Boss Battle Theme - Final Fantasy VIII * Gym Battle 2: Mars - Sengoku Rance OST * Gym Battle 3: Mid-Boss Battle - Revelations: Persona * Possible champion music, or you or your opponent have/has been cornered: Persona 2 Eternal Punishment - EX Final Battle * When you send out a Hippowdon HAHA PSYCHE but something: Darude - Sandstorm Category:Tatsu canon